


cake and surprises

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday Cake, Dan's Birthday, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, baby announcement, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: it's dan's birthday, and phil and his daughter bake a cake before he wakes up. but phil has another surprise for dan as well.





	cake and surprises

The sun wasn’t quite up yet, but a bit of light was starting to wake the world up. Small patters of feet across the kitchen floor echoed the house, but not enough to wake up Dan. Accompanied by the small footsteps were much larger ones, ones belonging to Phil more so.

“Dada,” Olivia said, running over and tugging on Phil’s sweatpants, “We go get daddy.”

Olivia, or Livy as they called her sometimes, was Dan and Phil’s three, almost four-year-old. She was a complete accident to the two, but nonetheless one of the best accidents to happen to them. Phil remembers the day he found out he was pregnant and how he cried for two hours. Of course, it was happy tears since he had always wanted to be a dad. Dan, he wasn’t so sure about really at the time. But luckily Dan was just as excited and happy and things only got better from there.

Olivia though did look like the combination of the two. Dan thought it was weird at times and Phil adored the way his daughter looked. She had light hair, not ginger, but almost a dirty blonde, like Dan had when he was her age. Her hair was slowly however shifting into a darker color. But her eyes were still like Phil’s just not as blue, and she had Dan’s dimple.

Phil chuckled and picked her up balancing her on his hip, and moving her hair from her face. “No sunshine, this is a surprise for daddy. So we gotta keep it a real big secret okay?”

Olivia’s eyes widened and her face lit up. A toothy smile broke out on her face and she nodding quickly. Phil chuckled thinking she was gonna give herself whiplash or something along those lines. It really wasn’t all that plausible, but he worried too much. Part of being a parent he assumed, worrying too much.

“Shhhhh,” she said and held a finger to her mouth. Something she had picked up from Phil when he would tell her to be quiet if Dan was napping on the couch or something.

Reaching over, he pulled the chair back from the island and stood Olivia on it. On the island in front of them were a few large bowls, some spoons, and a mixer. She stood there bouncing on the chair from excitement as Phil walked over and grabbed the box cake mix. Staring at it, Phil wasn’t sure if they should make a chocolate cake. Dan wasn’t all that much of a chocolate fan.

He could make a vanilla cake. Dan liked vanilla more than chocolate. But chocolate seemed more appropriate for a birthday cake didn’t it? He could always do a half and half, or possibly a marble cake. No matter what he and Olivia did honestly, he knew that it would be perfect for Dan.

He also had a surprise for Dan that would bring him to tears. Olivia was nearly four now, and the two of them had talked about having another baby at some point, but when they didn’t know. They just assumed whenever it happened, but if Phil didn’t end up pregnant by the time Olivia was six or so they wouldn’t bother trying. But low and behold here they were, having another baby. Well, once Phil told him.

Phil had gotten Dan another iPad for his birthday since Olivia had broken his. But he took the iPad out and had it hidden and inside the box was a baby shirt for Dan to see.

“Dada!” Olivia said, pulling Phil out of his trance, “What you doing?”

“Trying to figure out what kinda cake we should make for daddy that’s all. Um, chocolate, vanilla or both?” |

Olivia held her finger up like she was thinking hard about something for a moment. Phil smiled and watched her. She was silent for a moment and Phil raised his brow.

“Hmmm,” Olivia said, looking at him, “Both!”

“Both?” Phil asked and she nodded, “Alright Livy both it is.”

Grabbing both the vanilla and chocolate cake mix, he placed them on the island in front of Olivia. Walking over to the fridge, he opened it and grabbed a carton of eggs, and placed them on the island. He grabbed the oil and some measuring containers and two large bowls.

“How many eggs Livy?”

Picking up the cake mix, she looked at the picture of the eggs and slowly counted. “1, 2, 3.” Phil smiled at her, she was quite smart for her age. She could count to 15 and was pretty good with colors and shapes. Just sometimes she would mess with Dan and say the wrong thing and end up in a fit of laughter.

“6 dada!”

Phil nodded and grabbed 6 eggs, setting them beside the bowl. Opening the vanilla cake mix box, he tore open the bag and dumped the mix into the one bowl. 

“Dada I wanna do the egg.”

“Do you now?” Phil asked watching her nod. “Alright then, I’m helping though just so you don’t drop it and a mess is made. A bigger mess than what probably will be made by just me.”

Helping her, they put everything that was needed in the bowl. Phil spent the next half hour mixing both the batters up while Olivia stood there and watched, bouncing on the chair.

“Daddy’s gonna like it right?” She asked him.

Phil turned and looked at her, setting the cake pan on the island. “He’ll love anything you make him sunshine, so he’s gonna love this.”

-

“Surprise!” Olivia yelled when Dan finally woke up and walked out. She was still standing on the chair at the island with the cake in front of her. They had just got done icing it, and Phil messily tried to write “Happy Birthday Dan” on it, and Olivia had tried to make a flower out of the icing in the corner. The cake, however, had white icing and the writing was in black. But Olivia’s “flower” was in pink and blue.

Dan looked at her and then down to the cake and chuckled. Seeing it warmed his cold heart a bit. But then, he enjoyed anything that Phil and Olivia did for him. It made him wonder how he got to be so lucky.

“Did you make this all by yourself?” He asked looking at her, causing her to giggle.

“No daddy, dada helped!”

“Oh, he helped huh?” Dan said picking her up and balancing her on his hip. Olivia hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.

Phil watched them and smiled. His face lit up slightly, remembering the gift he had for Dan. He ran out of the room, Dan watching in confusion and Olivia shrugging. He went and found the iPad box, which had wrapping paper on it courtesy of Phil. He sucked at wrapping gifts, Dan always complained about it, but he didn’t care.

“What are you doing?” Dan yelled as Phil walked back in with the gift. “What is that?”

“Your present -“ Phil took Olivia and sat her back on the chair- “open it.”

Dan watched as Phil was all but bouncing with excitement now just like their daughter.

“Alright alright.” Dan chuckled and tore the paper away. “An iPad? With the paper on the outside missing.” Phil nodded and laughed slightly. “Just open it you dummy. “

Dan cocked his brow and opened the box and stared confused at it. There was some sort of pink fabric inside, and Dan picked up the shirt. He noticed there was another thing underneath, but he unfolded the shirt. It was about Olivia’s size.

“Big sister,” He read off the shirt, and it took a minute for what he just read to register and what it meant. His eyes widen and he stared at Phil. “What?”

“Surprise,” Phil laughed, picking up the other piece of fabric. It was a onesie for a baby and Dan stared at Phil.

“Oh my god,” Dan’s eyes watered slightly and he laughed and hugged Phil tightly.

Phil smiled and hugged him back, and he heard Dan sniffle. “Don’t cry,” Phil laughed.

Before Dan could answer, both of them were being tapped by Olivia, who opened her arms as well for a hug. Dan chuckled and wiped his eyes and picked her up and hugged her again. Cake and another baby, that was quite the birthday wasn’t it? And the day had just started.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you want you can follow me on tumblr [@rwdaf!](https://rwdaf.tumblr.com). [tumblr post!](https://rwdaf.tumblr.com/post/185524149885/cake-and-surprises-fic-its-dans-birthday-and)


End file.
